I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of packaging and, more particularly, to a container for packaging and shipping of carpenter squares.
II. Description of Prior Art
For over 20 years, because of the unusual "L" shape of carpenter squares, packaging for shipment of carpenter squares generally consisted of a triangular shaped package. The previously used triangular packaging suffered from a number of deficiencies. The packages were difficult to pack because manual rolling of the corrugated material around the carpenter squares was required. The rolling of the material around the carpenter square caused numerous incidents of injuries to packaging employees from the repeated manual act of rolling the corrugated material.
In addition, the triangular packages had to be stapled closed which sometimes damaged the carpenter squares contained therein. The triangular packages also did not stack or ship well, because the side opposite the right angle of the packaged carpenter squares often collapsed during stacking or shipment.
To alleviate the problems with triangular packaging, rectangular packaging was attempted for packaging of carpenter squares. However, when multiple carpenter squares were stacked or piled in the prior rectangular packages, the squares would slide and slip around inside the package because they were not able to be locked in place. Arrangement of multiple carpenter squares in a rectangular pattern whereby the ends of each square were nominally held in place by the ends of the other squares also was unsatisfactory and resulted in slippage. Such slippage during shipping caused damage to the squares and to the packaging.
Of the known containers for packaging carpenter squares, none have the capacity to contain multiple carpenter squares, while at the same time avoiding slippage of the squares, manual rolling and stapling of the container. A need thus persists for a container for carpenter squares which ensures the safe, secure and convenient shipment and storage of such squares.